One Cold Night in the Snow
by j-rod159
Summary: I freaking left my jacket at home, I'm almost feet deep in snow, I'm cold, and...Who's that? Another SS fic I did a while back. Crlye. M.


One Cold Night in the Rain…

It was snowing harder than usual this evening, only 7 o'clock and it's already dark outside. I said good-bye to the librarian as I exited out the front door. The falling heavy snow piled up on my green hat. All I have is the hat and a medium orange coat on me to keep me warm but its barley sufficient.

I could feel myself shivering as my feet dragged through the thick blanket of snow. I left m y car at home thinking I would be able to leave but the research on this science project held me up all day. It's so fucking cold out here! I luckily found a little shelter to block some of the wind and the falling snow that came with it.

I slightly pull up my sleeve to look at my watch. It's already 8:00 p.m.! I'm so late and dead! My mom should be freaking out of her fucking mind right now knowing how 'protective' she is. I rub my hands together and blowing my hot breath into them to create some kind of heat near me.

"I'm so fucked right now…" I kept saying over and over again. I kept rubbing my hands together constantly. I could see a light fog of my breath in front of me. Ugh! I guess I should try to get a little farther and I know Tweak's Coffee is close by somewhere so I can warm up a little. Again my feet dragged through the snow freezing my feet through my boots. I placed my gloved hands on my nose and tighten my scarf around and on my pale, cold face.

What's that I see out in the distance? I see a dark figure walking in the same direction as me but more covered and with a dark umbrella. Somehow that person seemed somewhat familiar to me. "Hey!" I yelled out with my voice frozen and breaking. He stopped and turned to face in my direction to find that little voice in the bitter wind.

It's a guy and has, I think, black hair covering his face partly. "Stan?" I yelled out on the top of my mind guessing his identity. He just lifted his hand and flipped me off. Now I know who it is. Who couldn't know that was the Tucker boy? "Craig!" I fast walked up to him and he pulled me under his umbrella.

"What the fuck are you doing in the snow with that thin of clothing?" he brushed the snow off the top of my green hat. "I'm sorry the stupid project for science kept me at the library bitch." He laughed at me. "Can't you just fail one project Broflovski? C'mon I'll walk you to Tweak's; I have another coat you can borrow."

"That'll be nice Craig." He hasn't let go of my side yet, but I feel warmer so I don't mind. Once we reached the shop he led me in and grabbed a blue fleece coat and slid it on me. "Now let's take you home Kyle." He again pulled me against his side to share the dark blue umbrella. A few times is moved my green eyes up to see his; his dark blue just keep looking forward not caring that his arm sometimes squeezes my side. Once I thought I saw just a petite smile on his face. I feel short next to him. I could feel our bodies shift a little towards another direction.

The street light started fading behind us as the snow seemed to lessen. I look up and large branches seem to shield us from the heavy white snow. "Craig, where are we going?" I asked him. "I'm taking you home but in a different direction Kyle." He said in a very secure voice. As we walked farther into the woods I saw small creeks flowing past us.

I think we're going in deeper that getting out of the woods. "Craig, I think we're lost. Do you even know where we're going?" I lifted up my arm and I jumped at what time it was. "Craig, its 10:00 p.m.! I'm so late; you know my mom is going to kill me if we don't-!" "Calm down Kyle, we're not lost. I know perfectly well where we're going. Don't worry I'll give her a good explanation why you came home late. We're not too far now, you'll see."

I don't know what he is planning but I'm very curious to find out how he's going to explain my absent to my bitchy mother. The trees get denser as we continue walking through the snow. Suddenly we cross a covered wooden bridge. He still keeps a tight grip on my side, making sure I don't run away for some damn reason. Why would I?I don't know my way out this deep in the forest; he's my ticket out of here.

A few times we would stop so he could brush off the snow building on the umbrella that didn't roll off. "Can I go home now…its 10:45 p.m. Screw it…" "There you go Kyle. Finally you let something for once slip from under you. How did it feel?" "Actually it feels good. Now I know how you feel everyday now." "Practice…we're almost there Kyle." We started climbing up some steps up a steep hill. Finally now I can see why he dragged me all the way over here.

Ahead I could see a bright light. Craig pulls me to move faster since I guess I was slowing down. Snow started to hit our faces but we both just brushed it off. Once we reached the top, I found out it was a lamp post. It seemed to be from the 80's. "So why did you bring me here Tucker?"

He smiled and pushed me a little and pointed out into the distance. I could see the whole town. A lot of the small house's lights were turned off but the bigger business's lights glowed through the black night. Then down below laid my house. I could see my mom walking back and forth also yelling in the wind, I bet she's complaining about where am I.

I wish I could tell her I'm up here. Then I walked back towards him. "So you just brought me here for this actually amazing view?" a smirk grew on his face and his blue eyes stared straight into my own green ones. "No Kyle," he quickly pulled me up against him. My heart started racing rapidly. He leaned closer towards me.

"I brought you for this." Suddenly his grabs my chin and slowly pulls my lips onto his. I thought I was losing my mind; he still kept that dark blue umbrella over us covering my much unexpected moment. But somehow it felt right that my lips are connected to his.


End file.
